A Good Ritual
by SemiParenthesis
Summary: A young man receives a book, that perhaps he shouldn't use. But demons aren't real, right? Lemon. Gay, yaoi, pokephilia. Human X demon houndoom.


**I told you I'd be back. No one believed me! But here I am, ahahahahahahaha...**

 **Or maybe you did believe in me, in which thank you ^^ anyway, I am here with a spicy new story. It's quite a bit shorter than A Good Outing, but not all stories need to be long. This was mostly going to be just smut, but it seems I can't write without making 'some' kind of story. Oh well, more enjoyable that way!**

 **Well I've said plenty in the summary that got you all here, so let us begin...**

* * *

The stadium was deafening.

The only thing that prevented Nikolai from clamping his hands over his ears to try and relieve some of the volume, was the need to be cheering, bellowing and flailing his arms as well.

His best friend Sandy was performing in the Pokemon League and Nikolai was going to do his damnedest to cheer for him.

"Sandy Rivers is down to his last pokemon!" the announcer bellowed, trying to get his voice heard over the roar of the crowd. "While Clyde Boff still has three. Can he turn this around?"

"YES YOU CAN!" Nikolai yelled, managing to be loud enough to catch his friends attention. Sandy grinned and gave his blond-haired friend a thumbs up and sent out his final pokemon.

"Alessandor!" he yelled, tossing the pokeball up high. "Time to fight!"

Nikolai cheered along with the crowd as Sandy fought back, Alessandor hadn't been used at all up to this point and was completely fresh against three tired pokemon.

Nikolai wasn't a pokemon trainer, he didn't get the nuances of the Pokemon League, but he did get the nuances of being a friend and always supported Sandy as he went. The battle ended in Sandy's victory, sending him along to the semi-finals.

He was very impressed. Sandy was only on his second year of training, and had already reached the semi-finals.

"How'd you do it?" He asked, later that afternoon. Sandy's battle was done and he had three days to rest his pokemon before the semi-final's began.

"Do what?" Sandy asked, grinning like a loon.

"Get so good!" Nikolai did a little more arm-waving. He would usually restrain himself around others, but Sandy was his friend and they were alone anyway. "Last time I saw you battle you were really struggling."

"Ouch," Sandy replied, causing Nikolai to wince.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to insult you."

"Heh, no worries." Sandy waved his apologies off. "I was just kidding. I know. I just decided I had to do something big to change my luck, and here I am!"

"Really?" Nikolai asked. "That sounds like you did something... real? You know what I mean. Like." Nikolai scrambled for the words. "Not like you just had a realisation to try harder or something like that, but you actually did something. Is that right? Or am I overthinking things again?"

"You're overthinking things." Sandy smiled back. "But are also completely correct!"

"What did you do?" Nikolai was certainly curious. He hoped, but did doubt, that it wasn't anything illegal. He couldn't think of much, certain vague training regimes or tips from a master. He was fuzzy on possible ways to make pokemon stronger.

"Magic!" Sandy replied.

"Magic?" Nikolai repeated.

"Magic." Sandy nodded.

"Magic?" Nikolai asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

Sandy nodded again. "Magic."

"Cool," Nikolai said, playing along. "Could you cast a spell that'll make me believe you?"

"I don't know?" Sandy shrugged, still grinning. "Let me check."

To Nikolai's consternation, his friend slipped off his backpack and dug through it, pulling out a thick tome to show him. The possible writing on the front was intelligible to Nikolai, but he did get the curious sensation of pressure behind his eyes when he focused on it for too long.

"Evocations," Sandy explained, palming the book over to him. It was surprisingly light for its size. "That's, roughly, what the words say. Don't look at them for too long."

"Evocations?" Nikolai raised an eyebrow, opening the book to a random page. "Is it all written in... English? What?"

"Yeah that confused me too." Sandy nodded, poking at the picture on the page. "I didn't think it was real at first, but I tried one of the summons, evocation's if you want to be technical, and it worked."

"Uh huh." Nikolai nodded, if just to appease his clearly delusional friend. "And doing that made you a good battler?"

"Eh." Sandy shrugged. "It got me a strong pokemon, everything else is ALL me!"

Immediately Sandy began rambling on about some battle or another, Nikolai did his best to nod and hum along, to him all Sandy's battle stories were the same so they began to blend together in his head over time.

"And then BAM! Allesandor wipes him out and the gold doubloon's are mine." Sandy finished his story, prompting Nikolai to begin listening to his words again.

"Awesome!" he said. "That Allesandor of yours is a real... winner." Nikolai finished, lamely.

"He sure is." Sandy agreed, and then reached over to tap the book. "And this little books how I got him."

"If you say so," Nikolai said.

"I'm serious," Sandy insisted. "I know you don't believe anything you don't see yourself or have some sort of proof you'll believe, so you know what? Take the book home. I have no need for it anymore. Try one of the evocations out, as long as you put the right defenses in play you'll be fine regardless of what you summon!"

"That's really not necessary," Nikolai said, hurriedly, and tried to pass the tome back.

"No, no. I insist." Sandy pushed the book back into his grip. "Just try it. Maybe nothing will happen and I'll look completely crazy. Maybe it will work and you'll get an awesome partner out of it."

"Partner? What kinds of things does this thing 'summon'?" Nikolai tried to keep the disbelief out of his voice, he really did, but he couldn't stop it all.

"Pokemon," Sandy answered. "Well... sort of. They are pokemon, but they are also demons. Demons that look like pokemon? Demons that are pokemon? I'm not certain. The pokeball worked on Allesandor, so they must be pokemon. Just... something extra as well. But seriously, make sure you put down the defenses. Ring of salt, purified water, the works. Doesn't matter if you don't believe me, if you do give it a go, even to prove me wrong, what's the harm in setting up the defenses? Because if you don't you could be in trouble."

"If this is dangerous to do, why should I?" Nikolai shot back.

"It's NOT dangerous as long as you make a couple defenses. And they use common household items too. And the rewards are amazing!"

Nikolai was silent for a moment, looking between the tome and his friend. "Look. Not that I AM believing you, but... you said demons. Did you sell your soul?"

"Nope," Sandy replied.

Nikolai blinked at the easy answer. "What?"

Sandy rolled his eyes. "They really aren't much like the myths and legends and religions say. There was no talk of souls, real or implied, in my deal with Allesandor."

"But you made some sort of deal?"

"Basically the deal was. I keep him fed, he provides a strong battler. He's certainly not invincible, just too strong for a new trainer like me to get under normal conditions. The rest of my team aren't even that far behind him anymore, but I like him. He's good company."

Nikolai couldn't imagine how a salamence, demon or not, would be particularly good company. But if Sandy said so, he wouldn't deny it.

"Give it a go or not." Sandy shrugged. "But keep the book for now. You make me worry, with no pokemon, no family, and your best friend away most of the time. You're all alone in your apartment."

"I'm not lonely!" Nikolai snapped, reflexively clutching the book to his chest.

"I... didn't say you were," Sandy said, slowly. "Just that I was worried that you didn't have any company. Are you lonely?"

"N...no."

"Uh huh."

"Hey, that's what I said to your crazy demon make believe!"

"Keep the book," Sandy said, one last time. "It'd make me feel better."

* * *

Ultimately, Nikolai did take the book with him.

For three days he didn't so much as look at it. But it was always there, sitting innocently on his kitchen table. He left it there after realising that Sandy was right, he would have no visitors so no one would find this so-called occult book.

It just sat there.

Mocking him.

Eventually he lost his patience with the inanimate object and opened it up for a read.

Nikolai wouldn't be able to explain what possessed him to do so, and later on he would wonder if he actually was possessed to some degree, but he opened the book to a random page and noted down the materials required to summon a demon.

The one he had chosen was, fortunately, a relatively weak demon and the materials were mostly things he had even in his bare-bones home. Going shopping for the few things he didn't already have, Nikolai spent the trip feeling more and more foolish.

Still, he persisted, confirming to himself that he was doing this just to tell Sandy he did and not lie. Sandy always could tell if he tried to get away with something. An annoying ability the other had.

The symbol he had to draw was required to be with blood, but Nikolai looked further into the book in regards to that and found that his own blood wasn't a necessary component. Using his own blood would give the demon more ability in its capacity to make a deal and affect the world, but would also cause an inherent contract in the ritual regardless of whether he liked whatever creature was summoned.

Using other blood, the less related to the summoner the more Nikolai was happy, weakened the demon and didn't come with an inherent contract. The only downside, in his opinion, to that was a demon in a contract couldn't harm the contractor in any truly damaging fashion. A demon summoned otherwise would need a few extra layers of protection, things he was doing regardless of what blood he used.

Ultimately, his trip involved going to a butchers and soon Nikolai was home.

His defenses involved salt, runes painstakingly painted on his body, a specific routine to go about the day leading into the ritual itself, and a rather obscure one listed nearly washed out in the book involving his semen.

Once he was confident no make-believe monsters were going to eat him, Nikolai began the summoning.

It was quite simple, befitting the strength of the creature he was summoning, largely just a fancy symbol painted in blood within a stone circle. He had a salt ring around the site as his first layer of protection, everything else was already accounted for. He had to chant while clasped in prayer for precisely twenty seconds. Then stand up while chanting for another twenty seconds. Then prostrate himself on the floor for yet another twenty seconds.

Nothing happened.

There was no flicker of lights, flash of heat, drop of temperature, skin-crawling sensation or anything else that implied anything had happened besides a lonely bachelor chanting in his home in front of a symbol written in blood.

Feeling simultaneously embarrassed, angry, relieved, vindicated and disappointed, Nikolai got up, gave a half-hearted chuckle, cleaned up the mess and dragged himself to bed. All the while planning his revenge upon Sandy for this humiliation, even if no one was there to see it.

Confident in his beliefs, Nikolai fell asleep, unaware of the hungry eyes watching him.

* * *

Nikolai's foot itched.

He grumbled and shifted, trying to scratch that itch with his other foot and felt his foot knock into something. Something in his bed.

He froze.

Eyes snapping wide open as his heart began to race. Whatever he had touched seemed to realise his hesitation and it moved too.

Now certain there was something in his bed with him, Nikolai tried to not panic and instead grabbed the edge of his covers. He threw the covers off and screamed.

A houndoom! There was a houndoom in his bed.

He rolled and slipped out of bed, crashing down on the floor as he tried to scramble away to the door, yet before he could make it the door slammed shut. The houndoom was quick, however, and pounced, pinning him against the floor. One paw pressed his head into his carpet as the pokemon snarled.

 _"Don't move,"_ a voice, unlike his own, commanded in his head.

Despite the clear warning, Nikolai moved. Kicking out with both legs, his foot met thick muscle and he was sure he jarred his foot worse than he bruised his attacker.

The houndoom grunted upon the kick, but didn't budge and instead pressed its muzzle right next to Nikolai's ear. A deep growl told him not to try again and the voice in his head explained why.

 _"Hello."_ The voice was, somehow, cordial now that it was no longer growling. With a distinctive male inflection unlike Nikolai's own voice. _"Don't do that again, or I'll do it to you. With interest."_

"What's going on?" Nikolai demanded, beginning to struggle now that it seemed the beast was willing, and capable, to talk.

Rolling its eyes, the houndoom stepped off him and allowed Nikolai to scramble back. Stopping only when his back thumped against his wall, he stared at the houndoom with visible terror.

It looked like any normal houndoom, bones on the outside, curled horns, spade tail. The only visible characteristic that Nikolai knew was not a natural occurrence, was a large scar, carved along an unfairly wide amount of the houndoom's chest. No fur grew over the scar, and so it was a pale white against the coal-black fur.

 _"If you are done checking me out,"_ Nikolai heard the voice in his head again, and could only stare at the houndoom in silence. _"I'll explain what we've got to do to finalize the contract."_

"E-excuse me?" Nikolai stuttered, not believing his ears or, in this case, his mind.

 _"Contract,"_ the houndoom explained. _"_ You _wanted something, I can give something. I want to stay in the material realm, you can help me with that. It's a win-win, or did you not think this far ahead?"_

"What?"

The houndoom rolled his eyes. _"Oh goody, I got stuck with the slow human. Let me lay this out in words you might understand."_ The jabs to Nikolai's intelligence made him frown, but also sit up and concentrate. _"You summoned a demon. No one does such a thing by mistake. You want something, I want something. I want to stay in the world, it's a nice place. I can provide whatever you want, in return for a contract. The contract will let me stay in the world. Therefore, we both get what we want and everyone is happy."_

"I must be dreaming," Nikolai muttered. This was, apparently, the wrong thing to say. The houndoom, demon, whatever it claimed to be snarled at him and pounced on him again. The air was knocked out of his lungs as some very sharp teeth pressed against his neck.

 _"Dreaming you say?"_ The demon was chuckling. _"You dream of demons? What an odd human you are."_

The weight of the houndoom put a painful bit of pressure on part of Nikolai and he grunted, trying to move so the pain would stop.

"W-wait. Pain?"

The demon houndoom chuckled again before lifting itself off him. _"Yep. This is no dream."_

Part of Nikolai still couldn't believe what was happening, the other was thinking of rational excuses, but all of him recognised that if this really was happening, he had best not piss the creature off.

Even if it was just some normal, telepathic, houndoom it could still hurt him.

"Wait," Nikolai said again, frowning. "Telepathy? How are you doing that, houndoom are of the Dark attribute. Telepathy is a Psychic thing."

 _"Rules were meant to be broken."_ The demon shrugged. _"Did you really think a demon would conform to things like that?"_

"Right," Nikolai said. He wasn't sure where his candidness was coming from, perhaps a reaction to the fact that if the houndoom did turn on him there wasn't anything he could do one way or the other.

 _"Now back to the contract,"_ the demon said, eager to get to what they were both here for. _"Why did you summon me?"_

Nikolai slowly, and carefully, used the wall to slide up to his feet. "I didn't."

 _"There are no other humans, or pokemon for that matter, within this dwelling. You have the stench left by someone dabbling within the evocations, and you have several symbols painted on you. I think I can tell who'd summon me, even without all that."_

Nikolai looked down at his chest. His buttoned nightshirt had been popped open and revealed his chest. It was a little too dark for Nikolai to see much on his skin, but the houndoom seemed to do fine.

"Well... I didn't mean to summon you."

Again, the houndoom refuted. _"How would one 'accidentally' summon a demon? Paint protective runes. You also smell of salt, yuck by the way."_

"Well I didn't think it'd work!" Nikolai insisted, being reminded of the fact he was arguing with an apparent demon houndoom in his pyjamas.

 _"And yet you did it anyway?"_ The demon replied.

"Yes."

 _"So that means you want something. What is it? Some time soon please, I have a lot of things I'd prefer to be doing right now."_

The tone in the houndoom's voice unnerved Nikolai, and he could see its eyes looking him up and down. Hungrily.

"I just did it to shut my friend up!" Nikolai insisted. "He was the one who gave me the damn tome."

 _"Damned,"_ the demon corrected.

"What?"

 _"Damned tome. It is something that summons demons, damned is more correct."_

"I... cannot believe you just said that."

 _"Not used to being corrected?"_

"NOT THAT!" Nikolai shouted, before flinching back. To his surprise, the demon failed to react. "I just can't believe a 'demon' is correcting me."

 _"And you're not used to being corrected?"_

"Well who would correct me?" Nikolai snapped. "And what does it matter anyway? I don't want anything, so just... go away. How did you break through the salt ring anyway?"

 _"First you tell me to leave, now you're asking questions? You are either bipolar or very, very, lonely. Pick your poison."_

Nikolai ignored that. "Answer my question."

 _"Which one? Do I get to choose?"_ Before Nikolai could answer that no, the demon didn't get to choose, the houndoom chose anyway. _"Who would correct you? I think is probably me, because the way you said that really strongly implied you don't have anyone around TOO correct you. You mentioned a friend though, so maybe I'm wrong."_

At Nikolai's silence the demon grinned a grin only a demonic houndoom could grin. _"So you're lonely. That's why you summoned me?"_

"I was just doing it to shut my friend up," Nikolai insisted again. "Nothing else. Now go away, I'm not making any contract with you."

The demon's hackles rose slightly, giving an extra dose of intimidation, but Nikolai crossed his arms. He had been gathering information of his own over this confrontation and had something he wanted to say. "I don't think you can hurt me," he proudly stated and the demon paused. "The most you did was indirect and intimidation, I did go ahead and put some defenses on myself, you saw the symbols. And you really want a contract so even if you COULD hurt me, you won't because then I will never make a contract with you."

 **"You think I can't hurt you?"** The demon's voice took on an unearthly quality, and it was a few moments before Nikolai realised he was hearing it not just in his head but by his ears as well. **"You really want to test such a theory?"**

Nikolai tried to back away, but he was already pressed against the wall. "Th-the book said without a contract you'll disappear quickly, and the defenses will work on a weaker demon."

The demon blinked and lowered the intimidation. _"Huh. That is all correct. Well played human, well played. So I suppose I am left with one course of action, to convince you."_

"I have already said I'm not interested!" Nikolai's confidence flew back into him with the admission of defeat from the demon. "It was just to prove my friend right or wrong. I know now, so go away, let me sleep, and I'll pretend this was a weird dream tomorrow."

 _"You do want something,"_ the houndoom said, once more.

"Everyone wants something, for one thing I want you to leave me alone!" Nikolai snapped back.

The demon houndoom merely chuckled. _"No. You want something a bit more than that. See, an evocation will NEVER succeed unless the summoner wants something that can be arranged. Even if you don't realise it, or admit it to yourself, you do want something that I can give you."_

"Go ahead and try," Nikolai challenged, stepped aside as his door suddenly opened.

 _"Oh I will, but you said you wanted sleep. Who am I to deny you such. Have a pleasant rest."_ The demon swished its spade-like tail as it trotted out of his room, smugness rolling off it in waves.

Nikolai looked at his bed mournfully before cursing. "Shit."

He wasn't going to risk going to sleep now. If his paranoia meant anything, he was sure that if he went to bed it'd be seen as an acceptance of a contract and the demon would win.

Crossing his arms, Nikolai slid back down the wall to sit on the floor. He would not sleep, and just have a miserable day at work tomorrow.

The demon should be gone by then.

Right?

* * *

The chirps of the pidgey felt like they were mocking him as sunlight streamed through his window. Nikolai was sure his eyes were bloodshot, and his eyelids were so heavy. Whatever time the demon had chosen to take a shot at him seemed to have been planned at the perfect moment to take advantage of drowsiness and punish him if he were to refuse. He wasn't sure how many hours he sat in a very uncomfortable, cold, position. Only that the aches served to keep him awake.

What was even more offensive was the smell. The wondrous, delicious smell of eggs and bacon. Perfect to breathe some life into his frozen, still, exhausted corpse. However he had nothing and no one to prepare such a meal for him, giving Nikolai the sinking feeling of doom.

For one thing, that meant this was no dream.

For a second, the demon was still here.

Any hopes that he was just hallucinating from exhaustion were dashed when his bedroom door opened with nothing to prompt it, allowing the smell to really bombard his nostrils. Nikolai's stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten dinner last night, the evocation took up most of his time and effort, and he was hungry on top of everything else.

 _"Breakfast~"_ the demon called, deep voice chirpy and very, very, pleasant. Nikolai didn't move.

Soon enough the houndoom from hell came looking for him, rolling it's blood-red eyes at his state. _"Really now?"_ It was judging him, but Nikolai didn't have the will to give it a sarcastic reply. _"Were you there all night?"_

"Yes," Nikolai spoke through cracked lips.

 _"Good grief, you look like a mess. What would the other humans think if they saw you now?"_

"They'd lock me up for talking to myself.

Rolling its eyes again, the demon houndoom didn't reply to the insinuation that it was a hallucination and instead began dragging him along with some arcane power. "I thought you were a Dark type," Nikolai muttered, getting just a snort in response.

The houndoom managed to finagle him into his favourite chair and deliver a massive pile of food in front of him. Nikolai's mouth watered and his eyes nearly watered as well, only sheer manly willpower prevented such an embarrassment.

The demon chose not to comment on Nikolai's watering eyes and instead watched him eagerly. It diverted its attention for a moment to levitate a glass of orange juice over as well, and then sat on its haunches. Obviously very pleased with itself.

They sat in silence. Nikolai not grabbing the two forks that had been set on each side of the plate and digging in.

 _"Are you just going to smell it?"_ The demon asked. _"Is that what humans do nowadays? Just smell and bring in nutrients that way? I'm not to clear on the specifics of all you mortals weird biological needs."_

"No," Nikolai replied, finding his voice through the desert that was his lungs. "We eat like normal."

 _"Normal for you,"_ the houndoom snorted. _"Then what? Obviously you eat this or else you wouldn't have it. I even seared it with the flames you humans have installed to rid them of microscopic organisms. Is this not to your liking."_

"It looks delicious."

 _"Then what?"_

"I'm not making a contract with you."

There was a moment of silence before the demon sighed. _"That's what you think this is? That is really why you didn't sleep last night? I did that as a joke, there was no contract there, or here."_

"Why should I trust you?" Nikolai asked. "Implicit consent is a thing the book warned about."

 _"And did it mention anything about specific words, names, phrases, that kind of thing?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Then you should know that when I say this; 'You sleeping or consuming anything I prepare is not an implicit acceptance of any deal or contract whatsoever unless such a term is explicitly outlined by you yourself' means that you can eat."_

Nikolai was silent for a moment, thinking it over in his head, before descending upon the breakfast with a near carnal rampage of hunger. Frankly the demon was impressed.

Nikolai took the glass of orange juice with him into the shower and finally felt something close to alive again. He was pretty sure the demon tried to follow him into the shower room, he heard scratching at the door and jiggling of the knob, but the lock seemed capable of stumping him long enough for Nikolai to sing at a truly embarrassing tempo and drive it off.

After sparing his ears from that wailing of the damned, the demon houndoom took another walk through Nikolai's small house. It had already explored over the night, finding anything that could assist in his endeavour, but he had left Nikolai's room alone.

With the human in the strange porcelain room and steam coming from under the door, the humans bedroom was left empty. So the demon took his chance and pranced in there.

After rolling around on the bed for a few minutes and sniffing everything, he found something that seemed promising. A wallet with a badge within it. It seemed to be a marker of some kind of authority, possibly a place of labour or other form of work.

With a new plan generating, the demon rolled around on Nikolai's bed again and darted out of the room with time to spare.

Nikolai was not comfortable with how... hungrily the demon stared at him as he exited the bathroom. Wrapped in only a towel because he had left his clothes in his room, Nikolai cursed his forgetfulness. Living alone made it not a need to bring his clothes into the bathroom with him, and now he had to walk around basically naked with a demon in his home.

He had carefully avoided damaging the symbols he had drawn, but a few drops of water had proved that the marks were not so easily shifted. He had one protective measure that wasn't marked on him anyway.

So the demon did nothing, except make some sort of telepathic wolf whistle, as he passed by.

The day had to be started and his job would not wait for him, so Nikolai was ready to leave for the day. He had something to consider though, a strange feeling it was.

"So I've got to go to work..." Nikolai began, looking down at the demon. The houndoom was sitting of his haunches and just looking up at him, waiting. "I work at Silph Co, and my job takes most of the day..." he wasn't too sure why he was telling the demon this, but it seemed rude to just disappear for the day. Plus he wasn't sure how limited the demon was, he was really hoping he wasn't stepping outside to a city on fire.

 _"You have a pleasant and productive day,"_ the demon said.

"...Thanks," Nikolai said, after a pause. "Uh... bye."

The demon was still sitting and watching him as he closed the door and locked it.

He was pleased to see the world wasn't on fire, but also felt a little strange.

"Probably shouldn't have eaten food made by a demon," Nikolai grumbled, but it wasn't that he had a stomach ache. "Although he was a devil of a cook."

Laughing at his own terrible joke, Nikolai walked off to slog through the daily grind.

* * *

Silph Co was very strict in its rules. Possibly due to being taken over by Team Rocket on multiple occasions, but all workers from the lowliest desk clerk to the CEO himself had to bring a very specific identification card.

One would not be allowed in to work otherwise.

Nikolai had never forgotten his card and had no reason to believe that today would be any different.

However, in the shadow of the gargantuan guard, he found his belief to be wrong. In the hopes his conviction simply wasn't adequate, if demons were real than why not miracles of faith, Nikolai really focused, reopened his wallet, and was presented with nothing.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh." He chuckled nervously, flushing red. If the guard noticed, he didn't seem to care. "I'll just be... be... back soon." He turned to flee back to his house and turn it inside out in a fanatical search when he ran into a coworker.

"Nikolai!" The red-haired woman explained, seemingly delighted to see him. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, Sally," Nikolai replied, cringing at being caught by the office gossip. "How are you."

"Oh I'm okay, nothing to talk about really." She waved him off. Nikolai knew she much preferred to talk about others. "But where are you off to? Wrong shift?"

Nikolai gave an internal sigh. There was really no way out of this that'd leave with his dignity intact. If he lied, she'd tell his lie and then everyone would know he lied. If he told the truth, everyone would know he forgot his keycard. The 'Most Important Thing' as drilled into everyone on orientation.

Still, better to be known as a fool than a liar, so he went to explain, internally choreographing the time it'd take to make the trip home and back to work and how late he'd be.

Before he could begin, Sally shrieked. "A HOUNDOOM!" She cried and ran right behind him.

"A houndoom?" Nikolai muttered, and turned to look where Sally had been staring. A rather familiar houndoom with a large scar across his chest was trotting up to him, something clasped in its mouth.

The demon he had summoned strolled around in broad daylight as if it had not a care to be found, stopping a foot from him. Depositing a familiar piece of laminated paper, Nikolai found his keycard. Somewhat wet and with minor lacerations from the houndoom's teeth, it was still perfectly functional.

"Where did you get this?" Nikolai demanded, unmindful of the quivering woman hiding behind him. He bent down to grab his keycard, exposing Sally to the houndoom. The demon gave her a look that sent her hiding behind the guard, but gave a wolfish grin to Nikolai.

 _"It was on the floor in your room,"_ he explained. _"My grasp of the human written language and other nuances is limited, but I could tell this was important. So I came to deliver it to you."_

Nikolai stared at it suspiciously, relieved in a way that the demon was telepathic so others didn't hear it talk. "Y..." he began, before realising he couldn't answer verbally in public.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ he thought, but the houndoom gave no recognition, just expectation.

"Thanks," he settled on, turning back to Sally and the guard. "It's alright Sally. Just..." he hesitated. Sally gossiping about his forgetfulness was one thing, but it was known that he didn't have any pokemon so this would be even bigger for her. The demon nudged his leg and stared up at him, doing the puppy-eyes for some inexplicable reason. "This houndoom seems to have found my keycard, I must have dropped it on the way here. And you know their sense of smell." He gave a forced laugh and gave the demon a pat on the head, not touching his horns. "Thank you big guy."

He felt the demon's eyes on him as he walked forward, Sally recovered enough to use her keycard to accept her entry, but she waited for Nikolai to scan his as well. Inwards Nikolai congratulated himself on avoiding both confirmation to Sally that he had a pokemon, which he didn't, and possibly triggering a contract with the demon. He didn't know for sure what its goal was bringing him his keycard, but he was sure if he had said the houndoom was his it'd be some sort of deal being made.

Glancing back before the scanner door slammed shut, he was subjected to the eyes of the houndoom one more time.

Nikolai was more quiet than normal during the work day. There was something about the houndoom's gaze that he refused to think about, but since that was all he wanted to think about he had to think of nothing but white space. Even then, part of him was certain, the demon houndoom looked a little sad.

* * *

The demon was waiting for him when he got home.

In a suspiciously organised lounge-room.

His kitchen was cleaner than when he moved in.

The bathroom gleamed so white it was almost a disgrace to tarnish it with anything less than reverence.

Any and all marks of the ritual had been removed, as if blood and salt hadn't made his lounge-room smell strange.

"Why is my house so clean?" Nikolai found himself asking.

 _"I cleaned it for you, obviously,"_ the houndoom answered.

"Okay..." Nikolai took several moments to organize his thoughts and find some sort of way to react. "Why exactly?"

 _"Why not?"_ The demon was grinning at him again.

"Oh for the love of," Nikolai cursed. "Are you always going to answer that when I ask you something you want to be difficult about?"

 _"Yes."_

The bluntness was somewhat comforting. "Oh... well... thank you for the honesty."

 _"Yeah."_ The demon plodded forward before stretching, twisting his surprisingly lithe body right in Nikolai's vision. _"So you're already thinking of all the fun times we are going to share?"_

Nikolai's amusement faded and he rolled his eyes, stepping past the cheeky pokemon and going straight for his kitchen. It seemed even cleaner on a second look, organised in frankly unnatural ways.

Everything seemed organised to maximize the ease of finding what he needed. Every pot and pan, all four of them, were lined up neatly, his knives, forks and spoons laid out professionally.

"How bored where you?" Nikolai asked as he sat down at his table, having filled a bowel with cereal and becoming to chomp it down.

 _"I busied myself with interesting work,"_ the demon answered.

"Cleaning is interesting?"

 _"When you come from a realm where there isn't any solid matter, one can find any task interesting."_

That was interesting. Feeling comfortable to talk, Nikolai decided to ask a question. "So where did you come from? What's it like?"

The demon seemed surprised at the question, his red eyes widening slightly, and it was silent for a moment. _"It is difficult to describe with... visualizing terms. The difference between there and here is too great to put into words. It has no name, it doesn't need one."_ Thinking for a moment, the demon houndoom tried to find some words to give Nikolai an idea. _"It is something where thought is all you really have. Imagination. Unfortunately, we 'demons' are somewhat starved of creativity. We can't really fathom something we haven't already seen or experienced, that is why we take any chance we get to walk within the material world."_

"Sounds a bit depressing," Nikolai said, honestly.

 _"Very much_ so." The demon nodded. _"Thankfully, as we have no physical brain we cannot experience the physical mental disease of depression. So it isn't so bad, mostly just mind-numbingly boring."_

Nikolai found himself enjoying the rest of the evening. Having someone to talk to, even one as difficult as this demonic houndoom, was enjoyable. He did notice a curiosity though; the demon had told him that he had napped over the day, confirming that with this body things like food and rest were needed to a degree, but as the discussions flowed on, the demon seemed to be getting sluggish.

After not sleeping the previous night, Nikolai was exhausted as well and called an early night. Collapsing into his bed with a groan of relief. Sleep eluded him for a while though.

* * *

"So I heard you finally got a pokemon!?" Nikolai's coworker Gregory said the next day. "About time too! What's a young man like you not going on his own journey and catching your own loyal horde of monsters?"

"Who said I have a pokemon?" Nikolai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sally! She said your, what was it? Houndoom! Yeah, your houndoom came with your keycard yesterday."

"A houndoom did, yes," Nikolai replied, trying to make his way to his own depressing box in which to do his job.

Gregory caught him trying to escape and admonished him. "Now, now. The statistical analysis and data reconfiguration can wait, Nikolai." Nikolai withheld a sigh, as that would be rude, and stood around waiting for Gregory to continue. "Now what's this about NOT having a pokemon? I've already told everyone in the office, we are all so happy for you! Are you sure?"

As embarrassing as this was, and the social need not to embarrass his friendly, if overbearing, coworker, Nikolai was going to confirm that he did indeed have no pokemon whatsoever when someone interrupted him.

"Yo Nik?" Andrew popped into his personal space as well, making Nikolai feel like he was surrounded. Which in this case he was, the hallways were narrow after all. "You've got a visitor."

"Me?" Nikolai asked. "Really?" He couldn't keep the disbelieving tone out of his voice.

"Yeah." Andrew nodded. "Some pokemon has a photo of you and is sitting in the foyer. Won't leave, but is too well-behaved to need to remove."

"A pokemon?" Nikolai felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "What is it?"

"A houndoom?" Gregory asked, eagerly injecting himself back in the conversation.

"Looks scary and has bones, that's all I know," Andrew explained, backing off to return to his work. "Didn't see the mon myself, just got the note to pass to Nik." Andrew waved and the hallway was freed again.

Nikolai sighed. "Yeah, alright, better see what it wants." He turned back, hoping Gregory would find his job to be more important, but such hopes were vain and foolish.

"Wow, our little Niki's finally growing up." Gregory wiped an imaginary tear away as he trailed Nikolai's shadow to the foyer. "Has his own pokemon, soon he'll leave us old farts behind and become champion."

It was very easy to locate his visitor once he reached the foyer. The receptionist didn't even need to point him out, a houndoom was a rather stark sight in the cream walls and bright colours of Silph Co.

Seating straight up, spade tail wagging, and looking very pleased at the sight of him, the demon was not fooling Nikolai.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, perhaps a little harsher than he should.

 _"Visiting,"_ the demon said, although on the outside he gave a pitiful whine and lowered his front to the ground. The puppy eyes came out and everyone wilted. Even Gregory.

"Awe, how could you leave this poor thing at home Nikolai?" Gregory asked, stepping forward to give the houndoom a pat. The receptionist and three other woman who were waiting came over to coo over the well-behaved houndoom, all traces of fear based on its appearance disintegrated.

"We're not supposed to bring pokemon into work with us," Nikolai answered, refraining from giving a dark look to the houndoom. "You're loving this, aren't you?" he asked, getting a happy bark in response.

"He's so well-behaved," one of the woman complimented, and then more people came over. Several men were interested in the strong-looking houndoom as well.

"That's one well-trained houndoom," a man, Nikolai could tell was a trainer, said.

"Would you like a battle?" One of the woman asked, pulling a pokeball out of somewhere.

"No, no I'm supposed to be working now." Nikolai waved them down, but the houndoom betrayed him by giving a bark that was simultaneously excited, confident and a little taunting.

"It sounds like he wants to battle!" The woman laughed as did most of the onlookers, Nikolai gave a half-hearted chuckle as well.

"He might be a little bored, but I really am supposed to be working."

"When's your break?" the lady asked.

"Two-thirty," Nikolai said, after a pause. "I only get a half-hour though."

"Oh that'll be plenty of time." The woman waved off his concerns. "I'll come back here when it's time." She disappeared before he could even begin constructing a refusal. The crowd began to break up now that it was clear Nikolai did have to be working, but all wished him good luck and all on his battle.

"I hope you're happy," he grumbled down at the houndoom, who gave a very happy bark. Nikolai half turned to go to his cramped cubical, but was reminded that he couldn't just leave the houndoom in the foyer. "Hmm."

"Come on boy," Gregory called before speaking to Nikolai. "He can spend some time in the office, legend's know things are dull in there. Having this little devil could liven things up!"

"W-wait!" Nikolai said, but Gregory and the houndoom were already moving to the elevator.

"Come on you slowpoke."

 _"I would be delighted to meet your coworkers,"_ Nikolai heard, the houndoom finally speaking again.

"Don't cause any trouble," Nikolai warned as he caught up to them, the demon simply giving him an innocent look.

"Oh he'll be no trouble!" Gregory laughed as the doors closed. "Everyone will love him!"

* * *

"How are you so strong?" Nikolai asked when they arrived home.

Everyone had loved the houndoom and his presence had the combined effect of making Nikolai very popular for that day, and halting all work to a near standstill.

Nikolai was sure, that when he finally went on break, that the productivity of the people now no longer technically working would be higher than it had been before.

Then there was the battle against Aliana, the woman who had challenged him to a battle. Although battle was a little too strong of a word. Nikolai barely did or said anything, his demon houndoom did all the work. He was sure, later on, that the battle only went as long as it did because the demon was amused at the challenge.

The demon was subdued for the rest of the day, however. Normally he wouldn't have minded such a reprieve, but even his coworkers noticed and spent the rest of their shift giving the houndoom treats, playfully accusing Nikolai of not feeding the poor thing.

It did make him think, though. While the demon was clearly capable of getting itself any food or drink it needed, he hadn't seen it consume anything.

He knew what it was. Still, Nikolai found himself asking. "Are you alright?"

They were seated on his couch, mindlessly watching the television. The demon wasn't as chatty this night and had mostly let him ramble on about topics he couldn't even remember. The television only came on when the silence began to feel a little stifling.

It was relatively late though, and more risque things were coming on.

 _"Losing energy,"_ the demon answered, after long enough that Nikolai thought he had fallen asleep.

"Oh." Nikolai was right, he did know why the demon was getting sluggish.

The tome had made it clear that demons couldn't stay long without a contract, an hour or so, a few days for particularly stubborn ones. The fact this one had lasted two and a half days and a battle on top of it all was quite impressive.

Things felt tense and Nikolai wasn't sure exactly why. Reasonably he felt that it was because they were both waiting for the discussion of contracts to come up again, either the demon to suggest it or Nikolai to dismiss it before anything was said.

Neither spoke.

Feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden, Nikolai stood from the couch. "I'm exhausted," he lied. He had never felt so unlikely to sleep as he did now. "I'm going to bed."

Not looking back at the demon he knew was just staring after him, Nikolai fled the room.

Sensibly he knew the demon would be gone when he woke up the next day. Out of his hair, no more problems, no more hellish creatures from some place that isn't, no more pleasant company.

It would be a long time before he fell asleep.

* * *

It was a curious feeling on the beginning of the next morning. Nikolai's eyes cracked open, feeling like his rest had left him more exhausted than before. His bones creaked and muscles whined as he got up, Nikolai was sure he hadn't moved an inch in his sleep. His head pounded and simply keeping his eyes open stung them with pained tears.

Still, it was nothing to the weight in his chest. The dread that the demon was.

"Still here, that's what I'm worried about," Nikolai assured himself, speaking out loud just to hear something. The annoying sounds that often kept him awake at night had disappeared the night he summoned the demon.

 _"Wait?"_ Nikolai thought, frowning. _"The sounds still aren't-?"_

He stepped into his lounge-room and was beholden to the sight of the demon sprawled on his couch like a giant, spiky puppy. Tongue lolled out and drooling a wet patch on his spot on the comfortable piece of furniture.

 _"You're smiling,"_ came a voice, very unlike his own but one he had grown used to over the days. Somehow.

"I am not!" Nikolai defended, snapping into a frown. He maintained it for nearly eight whole seconds, before his grin returned.

 _"There it is,"_ the demon said as it rolled onto its belly. _"You seem exceptionally disheveled. Bags under your eyes, hair a mess. If I didn't know any better I'd say you had some fun during the night, but I know better indeed."_

Flushing at the teasing tone, Nikolai turned his head in a faux-haughty pose of derision. "No, I just have my hands, and you. Quite the hard choice it was."

 _"Oh indeed?"_ The demon was smirking as it basically slithered off his couch, coming up to press against his legs while the spade tail teased its way up the rather stunned humans leg. _"How hard?"_

"W-whoa, whoa." Nikolai waved his down, stepping back and squeezing his legs together in an, in the demons opinion, adorable display of bashfulness. "Don't tease like that."

The demon showed him that smirk again, all sharp teeth, before trotting off to his room. _"Who said I was teasing?"_ Was the last he said too him that morning.

Nikolai spent his day half-tensed, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He didn't forget his keycard, nor did it mysteriously go missing and requiring demonic intervention. No pokemon with a photo of him came to the foyer and acted so well behaved it wasn't removed and instead its request met, something Nikolai was sure was due to demonic intervention as well.

No pokemon-day-parties in the office with a very pleased houndoom being showered with attention. No intruding voices in his head, just an ordinary day of work.

By the time Nikolai was on his way home, he was wondering if he had simply dreamed everything. Such an idea was decided to be false for two reasons, people had asked him if he was bringing his houndoom to work again, and Nikolai was certain he was not creative enough to dream this up.

Still, he was nervous leading up to his apartment's door. Even if it wasn't a dream, the demon was getting weaker, it'd be fading away soon.

Or already had.

Nikolai found himself afraid to open his door. The idea that the demon was still there, haunting his home, felt like it was supposed to be repugnant. The idea was so steeped in _bad_ that it did make Nikolai feel somewhat queasy. But the idea that it wasn't there? Had already disappeared? That he was alone again? Such an idea was even more terrifying.

Nikolai wasn't sure why he found himself valuing the creatures company so much. He briefly considered that it had mind controlled him to some degree, but discarded it under the premise that if it could do that it would have made a contract with him already.

He could simply appreciate having company. Good company even. The demon houndoom was a great conversationalist and very curious. Already it was easy to imagine reading books to him, or him learning to read under his own power, and discussing riveting story-lines, alternate character interpretation, plot holes and things the protagonists should have seen.

So the idea that such a thing was taken from him?

 _"Oh just come inside already!"_

Nikolai jumped at that. The level of impatience he felt in those words that were not his own was startling. But a bubble of relief poured through him and he quickly unlocked his door and entered his home.

The demon was sitting on its haunches, and looking most amused at him.

 _"I fear that if I didn't speak up you'd stand out there all night. You look bad enough without needing sleep deprivation on top of it."_

"And who's fault is the aforementioned sleep deprivation?" Nikolai snarked back as he closed his door.

 _"Me of course."_ The demon was grinning that grin again.

The smile was nice to see, as the demon couldn't hold it for long. Drooping its head it panted for breath for a moment. _"And I was somewhat concerned that the longer you dilly dallied, the less time I'd have to talk with you."_

"Ah," Nikolai said, proving his English and programming degree's well earned.

 _"There isn't much point in beating around the bush,"_ the demon began, pulling itself to all fours. _"I've expended effectively all my energy to stay this long. I can't even levitate a paper cup at this point, fortunately telepathy is so easy I doubt it uses any energy."_

What the demon didn't mention is that it used all that remaining energy breaking into and snooping through Nikolai's internet history.

 _"I don't have much time left so I'll just ask you. No threats. No crafty lines. I'm certainly not begging. But I enjoy being here, enjoy being around you strangely enough. So, one last time, will you make a contract with me?"_

Nikolai considered the 'pleasant' discussion he had with the demon the first time. How it had claimed that the evocation ritual would not have worked if there wasn't something he wanted that could be attained through such arcane matters.

He also considered what he had been panicking about behind the door. How enjoyable it was to simply spend time around this speaking pokemon, infernal creature of the damned it may be.

"What..." Nikolai began, heart beginning to pound. "Would such a contract entail? Blood? Words? Another ritual with runes and symbols?"

 _"Oh no, nothing as boring as that,"_ the demon answered, emboldened by his response. _"No. The type of contract generally comes down to the type of demon summoned, and their personal preference of course."_

"So, again, hypothetically?"

 _"Simple."_ The grin was back, and bigger than ever before. Shifting around to show off his side before lying down and rolling on his back, the demon showed Nikolai exactly what he had in mind. _"You summoned an incubus demon and the contract is sex."_

* * *

Nikolai swallowed.

He wasn't swallowing out of nerves. No, the demon was clearly enjoying his ministrations and pre was spilling from its cock like an endless fountain of salty fluids. Requiring him to swallow constantly.

He gathered it was probably due to being an incubus demon, producing a lot of spunk was more than likely a thing with this houndoom.

The demon was moaning loudly, very encouragingly, and it was doing all sorts of things to Nikolai.

The demon had spent this last day combing through any possibility Nikolai would agree to his proposal. He was being truthful, an incubus demon required some form of sexual act to solidify the contract. Of course, it had to be consented. This demon was no fool, most humans would not 'experiment' outside their own species, and same-sex relations were also a factor.

But ultimately he was not as oblivious to human culture as he had seemed, along with being quite intuitive, allowing him to utilize the computer to find some impressively taboo things on Nikolai's computer.

Taboo for humans at least, to the demon it was much closer to quaint.

With Nikolai's paranoia and then exhaustion he also hadn't had an opportunity to 'take care of himself' for a few days, which may have been the drop that tipped the scales in the demon's favour.

Either way, he had Nikolai going down on him and it felt so much better than he had remembered.

Even now he felt himself growing stronger, and closer to his climax, but was not so selfish as to receive all the enjoyment.

Using some of his Power, the demon began moving them. Nikolai had knelt down on the floor to get to his length, but now found himself being gradually shifted onto his side. Popping his mouth of the houndoom's cock, he questioned this. "What are you doing?"

With the buckle in place and far, far, too little patience, the demon shredded his pants and yanked Nikolai's underwear off with his teeth.

 _"This,"_ he answered and took Nikolai's half-hard length into its own mouth.

"Oh fuu..." Nikolai moaned. Houndoom were Fire types after all, and this one was a demon on top of it all. It's mouth was hot, but so very pleasant and he was hard so fast he found himself a little lightheaded.

 _"Let's give some mutual attention,"_ the demon suggested, not needing his mouth to talk.

Remembering what he was doing, Nikolai grabbed the very red flesh jutting from the houndoom's sheathe and pumped it a few times, the slickness from his mouth and the demon's own emissions easily lubricating his hand. He took the houndoom back into his mouth, running his tongue around the strange tip as he bobbed his head.

With the demon on him, pressing a eagerly throbbing penis into his mouth and engulfing the humans own, Nikolai was getting hot. It was like being situated underneath a furnace, one that seemed to get hotter the more he took him in.

The demon stopped using telepathy, it was too much focus when he had the humans cock to devote his whole attention to. Tasting the throbbing meat, suckling along the thick tip, savouring the salty fluid it began to spill within a few minutes of his attention on it. Each bob of his head imbued him with strength, flaring up inside him and driving him to go faster, harder, better.

The incubus knew the human would blow before he would, but even with the obviously untrained humans sloppy performance, he knew he wouldn't last much longer after. The mere thought of the human spilling its seed into its mouth sent a shiver of delight through the houndoom's body as a knot began to form at the base of its penis.

Nikolai had begun roaming his hands, squeezing along the inches of houndoom penis his mouth couldn't focus on, feeling something fascinating begin swelling at the base of its cock, feeling its plump balls and giving them a few gentle gropes.

One hand, impressively slicked from all its grabbing of the demon houndoom's cock drifted further upwards. The houndoom was swishing its tail, likely unintentionally, but drawing Nikolai's split attention. He could feel himself getting closer, the incubus lived up to its claims as a sex demon, and Nikolai wanted to balance the scales a little.

One finger drifted up further, unnoticed by the demon. Nikolai groaned around the houndoom's cock as the houndoom deep-throated his own, dick twitching as the muscles of the demon's oesophagus squeezed around him.

Taking initiative, Nikolai pressed the slicked finger against the demon's pucker and felt it refuse his entry for a moment, before the pressure was too much and his finger sunk into the demon.

He felt, and heard, the demon moan at his entry, body freezing up and clenching on his finger, but all in some very good ways. The sounds the creature from Elsewhere began to make as he pumped the finger in and out was causing his cock to jump and twitch with each sinful sound.

Feeling closer than ever, right on the precipice of orgasm, Nikolai threw caution to the winds and pressed three whole fingers into the houndoom. It made an embarrassingly high sound, something it'd deny until the end of days, as its own cock gave a mighty throb in Nikolai's mouth.

Right before the first burst of cum stung his mouth, the demon seemed to deliver a jolt of something to Nikolai's own penis and everything went white as he experienced the strongest orgasm of his life.

The demon would have been chuckling at Nikolai's muffled shriek of euphoria if he wasn't himself doing everything he could to hold himself together. Worried he may drown the twitching human with the volume of his orgasm, he pulled out and reflexively humped the air, spraying an inordinate amount of pearly white semen all over Nikolai.

The human's own cock had delivered an impressive, for a human, amount of cum into the demon's waiting mouth, but was soon just twitching the remains of a continuous orgasm, oozing cum every few twitches or so.

Eventually they calmed down, sanity returned to Nikolai, and he sat up on quivering arms. "H-holy..."

 _"Unholy in this specific instance,"_ the demon corrected, chuckling at the immediate change of expression Nikolai went through. From blissful pleasure to pained resignation of his antics, the sight was much to incorrect to stand and the demon found the need to get up all in Nikolai's face and press the muzzle of a houndoom to the mouth of a human.

The kiss was somewhat awkward, physical features aside, but Nikolai relaxed into it soon enough.

"Didn't think you'd do something to cute," he muttered when the demon pulled back, getting pulled right back into a much hungrier make out for his comment.

Forelegs planted along the sides of Nikolai's head, back two legs near Nikolai's hips, the demon gave him reprieve only to breath until the human's cock stirred back to life.

"You're a horny beast," Nikolai laughed in between smooches, feeling the excited flesh of the demon press against his own cock.

 _"What can I say?"_ the demon replied. _"You brought the beast out. Both ways."_

Nikolai grinned, drawing the demon back into another make-out session, slowing running his arms along the muscles of the houndoom, against the bones houndoom had on the outside of the water, his fingers even danced along the scar this demon had for some unknown reason.

Nikolai resolved to learn such a nuance for a creature that claimed to not have a physical form. Later that was, for now he was in prime position to pull a little trick of his own.

The demon had felt Nikolai wrap his arms around it in some confusing hug, wondering if this was just the humans awkwardness of something else. He did admit, to himself and nothing else, that it did feel nice to be embraced, before his centre of gravity abandoned him and their positions were suddenly reversed.

 _"What just?"_ the demon began, as it found itself on the ground on its back and Nikolai straddling it. Confused, as they were in that exact position, but reversed, mere moments ago.

"Well," Nikolai began, a huge grin on his face and laughter in his voice. "I was just thinking over the term sex entails. Sure a sixty nine blowjob is nice, but to really make sure you're going to stay we night need something a bit more... intense."

 _"I was thinking the same,"_ the demon confessed, somewhat put out because it was sure the intention had been obvious without the need for prattle. _"Not sure how that links to you flipping us over like this."_

"Well," Nikolai continued, grin not leaving his face. "It occurred to me that having sex doesn't necessarily mean that YOU are the one who gets to be on top."

 _"Oh?"_ The demon grinned himself. _"You want to ride me?"_

"Maybe some other time," Nikolai said, causing the demon to blink before its eyes widened, realising what Nikolai was really asking.

 _"You? You want to be the one who, how may I say this tactfully, inserts the sausage?"_

Nikolai did two things. One, laugh hysterically at the non-sequitur, and second, show the demon just how much yes there was to that answer.

Leaning down so their chests met and lips were inches away, Nikolai asked. "What do you say?"

There wasn't much to consider, while the demon hadn't intended to be the bottom here, the premise of being penetrated by the human was a thrilling one. Nodding silently, Nikolai's grin turned into something slightly less predatory, more genuine, and he gave the demon houndoom a boop on the nose.

"One last thing?" Nikolai asked, as he pressed the tip of his cock against the still resistant tail-hole of the demon houndoom. "What's a name I can call you? Just referring you as the demon or houndoom or demon houndoom in my mind has been tiring."

 _"Don't keep me waiting,"_ his partner snarled, trying to push against him but his position wasn't optimal. _"And I'll tell you."_

It was enjoyable, on so many different levels, to hear the monster from Elsewhere he had summoned to be pleading like that, even if it was wrapped in a coating of dire threats.

Holding his cock steady, and his partner by grabbing onto one leg, Nikolai pushed forward. The head of the humans cock strained against the tightness of his partners tail-hole, but the work that had been done proved to be enough and the resistance gave way.

The demon houndoom groaned, physically in the outside setting, before tapering down to a hiss. One eye closed, the other squinted at him as Nikolai took a heavy breath. Azazel was very tight, very hot, and very enjoyable to be in.

"Azazel?" Nikolai found himself asking, not sure how he knew that because the demon sure hadn't thought anything at him. Nothing that he heard at least.

 _"Yes,"_ Azazel groaned, feeling Nikolai throb within him. _"That's my name."_

"Nice name," Nikolai panted, sweat pooling on his brow and he pressed in further, already feeling Azazel's furry balls press against his groin. "Suits you. Probably."

 _"It should,"_ Azazel gasped, clenching briefly around Nikolai's cock before moaning. _"Demons don't just get random sounds strung together as monikers. Our names are important."_

"You really want to give me some demonic history lessons now?" Nikolai laughed, releasing the limb he had been squeezing unintentionally and letting his hands roam along the underside of this demonic houndoom, dancing away from his cock to tease.

 _"I'll give you a demonic history lesson when I so well please,"_ Azazel snapped back, with no heat. _"When you're in the shower. When you're at work. When you're in bed-"_

"When you're in me," Nikolai finished, giving a taunting growl to mimic the sound Azazel took when speaking to him.

 _"Oh look at us, finishing each others_ sentences." Azazel taunted back, both of them grinning widely at this point. _"We'll be the regular odd couple soon."_

"Sounds either like a winning show theme," Nikolai said, beginning to thrust and making Azazel call out some obscene things. "Or a sign you're watching too much television. Already."

 _"I'll, ah, watch as much... as much... gah, as much television I so well please. I can do so now!"_

"Yeah." Nikolai smiled, giving the demon some reprieve and grabbing his cock. "You have the time now."

 _"Don't go soft on me now,"_ Azazel warned. _"I need you to remain hard while we do this, you can go soft once we're done."_

Nikolai laughed. He knew exactly what Azazel was joking about, but decided to interpret that however he pleased. Finishing speaking for now, he instead focused on thrusting into the delightfully squirming body of the demon houndoom Azazel.

Hooking one hand into the short, and surprisingly soft, fur of Azazel's side, Nikolai really began to hammer him. He was glad he could cut loose some pent up need, and Azazel was loving every moment of it. The incubus demon remaining sinfully hot and tight enough to be felt at every moment, but still pliant enough that Nikolai could thrust in and out quickly.

One hand pumped at Azazel's cock whenever he had the presence of mind to do so, the rest of him was focused on slamming into the panting, gasping, moaning pokemon beneath him. They slowly went from an L shape to Nikolai pressing further and further down until they had fallen into missionary without realising it.

Nikolai's belly rubbed against Azazel's throbbing penis with each thrust and the demon was beginning to whine in a very pleading manner.

 _"Ah, fu, plea, ah."_ Was the constant repeating the demon was putting out, Nikolai doubted it was even intentional, the sounds were very pleading, so he treasured it all the more.

Hands curling around the demon's forelegs, he pressed down onto the, very uncomfortable, houndoom in a hug. Holding them together he started pistoning in and out, cock barely slipping out an inch before being buried back in the demon.

Azazel was breathing in short, sharp, gasps and Nikolai was taking very slow and purposeful breaths to steady himself as he rutted the demon into the carpet. Slowly, Azazel's forelegs returned the embrace, there was a very brief snarl but no words of warning before it was washed away in the gasps of the pleasured monster.

 _"Send anything that'd ruin this to the Elsewhere,"_ Azazel swore in both of their minds before clamping down on Nikolai. Both his legs slammed them chest to chest and his walls squeezed around Nikolai as the demon howled, cumming a fountain. A fountain that only got stronger as Nikolai began to shake, managing to thrust sloppily and disjointedly, he was orgasming too.

The incubus demon shuddered as it felt the warmth of Nikolai's seed pool into it, amidst the twitching and throbbing of the humans cock. Nikolai was kissing him again, something he was amiss to and returned the favour, the pair managing little more than slobbering over each other and knocking teeth a few times.

Laughing and giggling, not that either would admit to being the one to giggle, Nikolai snuggled into the warmth given by Azazel, exhausted from their coupling. The incubus was completely energized from the mating, but energized in the way that he could maintain his existence. He could have remained awake if he truly wanted to, but he didn't. Allowing sleep to claim them both.

* * *

"You know you never did answer me," Nikolai said the next day. "How did you break through the salt barrier?"

Azazel chuckled, shaking his horned head at his human. _"For the kind of demon you would have summoned, that would have worked. I'm a touch stronger than what you meant to summon, it was like walking through moving water. Annoying, but not much of a barrier to me."_

"Huh." Nikolai frowned, thinking over what Azazel just said. "How DID I summon you then?"

 _"I believe it has to do with the other defence you put up,"_ the demon answered.

"The other ones?"

 _"One in particular. The defence designed by using your semen. You didn't wash your hands after did you?"_ At the humans blush, Azazel laughed. _"Whatever was still on your hands was enough to tweak the ritual, I noticed the evocation and took my chance. I found that choice to be one of my better ones."_

"Yeah," Nikolai agreed, once Azazel stopped laughing. "I agree."

Not a few days later, Nikolai ran into Sandy again. Sandy, just having to see if Nikolai had indeed tried anything out, knew from the get-go something was up.

His friends green eyes were red to start with. The second was that he had a houndoom with him.

Grinning widely, Sandy sauntered up to them. "So Nikolai?" he began, getting a roll of two sets of red eyes at his obvious delight. "Did anything interesting last time I saw you?"

"Well," Nikolai began, after sharing an amused glance with the houndoom. "I suppose the story starts at the Pokemon Conference where a totally normal guy was cheering for his crazy friend..."

* * *

 **And there we go. That was a TON of fun to write. Once I properly sat down to do it, it only took a couple days. Progress!**

 **As said in the first authors note, this was originally going to be little more than smut. But I don't know, I guess I just prefer to actually make it meaningful. Even a little bit. It's possible even if I did really go for nothing but smut there would still be some level of character in it. Are these kinds of things good or would you prefer just smut? I imagine the story, what there is at least, is appreciated but who knows?**

 **So I decided not to write the battle in the chapter. Mostly because it was a bit of pointless action that wouldn't have even been too entertaining. Azazel did most of the work and wiped the ladies pokemon out within a few minutes.**

 **Also I have decided to put a poll up on my profile. I have several stories being planned out, but I don't know which one to focus on next. I'm not a fast writer by any means, but knowing what you guys want might help focus my writing!**


End file.
